Joe Truelove
Joe Truelove and Cassie Allison were born in Georgia in 1877 and 1881. They married in 1898. Joe and Cassie had 9 children which were all born in Georgia between 1899 and 1922. 1 of these died young, perhaps stillborn. The others were Claud, Maud, Minor, Garnett, Emma, Mandy, Loy, and Ralph. The oldest and youngest were 23 years apart. At the 1940 Census, most of the children had moved out and had families of their own. Everyone was living in a rented house except Garnett, who owned his home. Perhaps he was the first in his family to own a house. Ralph was killed in action in World War II at age 21. Loy also served in the Navy during the War, and apparently he enlisted a few months after his brother's death. The Trueloves were farmers. From age 10, the children were counted as "farm laborers" on the census. It is possible that the children also worked in a textile mill. According to his military enlistment record, Ralph's occupation was "semiskilled occupations in manufacture of textiles." In the 1940 Census, Loy's occupation and industry are "Doffer" and "Cotton Mill". Summary Joseph Truelove * FamilySearch.org profile * Find-a-Grave Cassie Allison * Middle initial may have been "S" (1940 Census) * FamilySearch.org profile * Find-a-Grave Parents & Ancestry No information yet. Children There was at least one more child that was born after 1900 died before 1910. Claud Herbert Truelove * Born November 9, 1899 in Georgia * Died February 28, 1985 in Hall County, GA * Buried in Memorial Park Cemetery and Columbarium in Gainesville, GA * At least 5 children, some of which are still living * Links: ** FamilySearch.org profile ** FindAGrave.com * Spouse: Ida Bell Hulsey ** Born 1906 ** Died 1980 ** FindAGrave.com * Daughter: Hortense Truelove Nix ** Born February 4, 1928 ** Died January 13, 2012 ** Buried in Memorial Park Cemetery and Columbarium in Gainesville, GA ** FindAGrave.com ** Spouse: Clarence Edward Nix * Daughter: Claudine M. Truelove ** Born February 1, 1931 ** Died September 12, 2004 ** Apparently never married ** Buried in Memorial Park Cemetery and Columbarium in Gainesville, GA ** FindAGrave.com Maud Truelove Chatham * Born April 23, 1904 * Married after 1930 * Died August 6, 1933 * Buried in Poplar Springs Baptist Church Cemetery in Gainesville, GA * Links: ** FamilySearch.org profile ** Find-a-Grave * Spouse: A.N. Chatham ** No information found yet; probably remarried Minor Truelove * Born c. 1906 * Middle initial may have been "S" * Never married or perhaps married after 1940 * Maybe her: ** Find-a-Grave ** Georgia Death Index Garnett Joseph Truelove * Born August 19, 1909 in Georgia * Died April 29, 1985 in Flowery Branch, GA * Buried in Poplar Springs Baptist Church Cemetery in Gainesville, GA * In 1940, was a doffer in a cotton mill. He also owned his home, valued at $6000, while the rest of his family were renting their homes. * Links: ** FamilySearch.org profile ** Find-a-Grave ** Wikipedia: Doffer * Spouse: Pansy M. * At least two children Emma Truelove * Born c. 1912 Amanda L. "Mandy" Truelove * Born c. 1916 * Maybe her: ** Find-a-Grave Loy Charlie Truelove * Born April 1, 1918 in Georgia * Died November 29, 1982 * Served in the Navy in World War II * Buried in Poplar Springs Baptist Church Cemetery in Gainesville, GA * Links: ** FamilySearch.org profile ** Find-a-Grave * Spouse: Grace G. ** Born May 11, 1921 ** Died June 23, 2001 Ralph Kimsey Truelove * Born October 16, 1922 * Died August 11, 1944 * Killed in action in World War II * Buried in Poplar Springs Baptist Church Cemetery in Gainesville, GA * Links: ** FamilySearch.org profile ** Find-a-Grave * His enlistment card lists his status as Married, unless the transcription is wrong. ** This means he married before his enlistment on February 13, 1943. ** Spouse might be: *** Frances Truelove, who married Ivan Farmer on May 11, 1945. Her maiden name might have been Wright. *** Ancestry.com * Unrelated: ** There was also a Ralph Benson Truelove born in Clermont, GA on August 18, 1922. Timeline Documents & Articles FamilySearch.org Profile * Joseph Washington Truelove * Cassie Allison * Claud Truelove * Maud Truelove * Garnett J. Truelove * Loy Charlie Truelove * Ralph Kimsey Truelove Find-a-Grave * Joseph Washington Truelove * [https://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GRid=115850669 Cassie Allison Truelove] * Claude H. Truelove * [https://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GRid=115850066 Maud Truelove Chatham] * Garnett J. Truelove * Loy Charlie Truelove * Ralph K. Truelove Census 1900 US Census * FamilySearch.org * Ancestry.com 1910 US Census * FamilySearch.org * Ancestry.com * Joe and Cassie have 4 children, but there was another child that died. 1920 US Census * FamilySearch.org * Ancestry.com * Joe's father was born in South Carolina. This is contrary to other years which say he was born in Georgia. * There is an Allison family a couple of pages back that may be related to Cassie. 1930 US Census * All of the children are living at home except for Claud, who lives next door with his own wife and two children. * Both homes are rented, not owned. * Within the two households, every single person was born in Georgia as were every person's parents. This is contrary to the previous census which says Joe's father was born in South Carolina. * There is also an Allison family on the page, possibly relatives of Cassie. There is another Allison family on the previous page. * The enumerator, Minnie Braselton, is listed two pages back with her parents and brother. 1940 US Census * All of the children have moved out except for Minor. * Another Truelove family apparently lives next door to Joe and Cassie (adjacent entry on the page). * Garnett and his wife and two daughters live on another road, perhaps a few miles away. * Loy and his wife and two daughters also live somewhere within the county. * Claud and his family now live in Jackson County. * Everyone in the group was born in Georgia. * The two young wives are the most educated out of the group; each completed a year of high school. * Still missing 1940 Census information for Maud, Emma, Mandy, and Ralph. Marriage Georgia Marriages - Joseph Truelove and Cassie Allison * Ancestry.com * Apparently this marriage was recorded here 7 years after it took place. All of the other entries on the page are from 1905. For this one, the printed "19___" was crossed out and "1898" was written in. The "recorded" date is 1905, however. Perhaps the original record was damaged and it was copied over. Death Georgia Deaths - Maud Truelove Chatham * Maud's death certificate was submitted twice - first by her father on the day of her death, and again by her husband 2 months later. Georgia Death Index - Joe Truelove Georgia Death Index - Loy Truelove * Ancestry.com Social Security Death Index - Loy Truelove * FamilySearch.org * Ancestry.com Obituary - Hortense Truelove Nix * Source: posted on FindAGrave.com * Hortense was a daughter of Claude Truelove Funeral Services are scheduled for 11:00a.m. Tuesday January 17, 2012 at Oak Grove Baptist Church for Mrs. Hortense Nix age 83 of Cleveland. The Rev. Brian Malcom and Rev. Earl Pirkle will officiate. Interment will follow in Memorial Park Cemetery. The family will receive friends from 4:00pm to 8:00pm Sunday and 11:00a.m. to 8:00pm Monday at the funeral home. Mrs. Nix passed away Friday January 13, following an extended illness. Mrs. Nix was born in Clermont to the late Claude Truelove and Ida Hulsey Truelove. She had worked for the New Holland Mill. She was a member of Oak Grove Baptist Church where she was a member of the WMA and enjoyed volunteer work with the church. She was preceded in death by her Husband Clarence Edward Nix, Daughter, Joan Elaine Nix, and Sister Claudine Truelove. Military World War I Draft Card - Joe Truelove * Ancestry.com World War I Draft Card - Claud Truelove * FamilySearch.org * Ancestry.com World War II Draft Card - Garnett Truelove * FamilySearch.org (no image) * Ancestry.com (includes image) World War II Draft Card - Loy Truelove * FamilySearch.org (no image) * Ancestry.com (includes image) World War II Enlistment Card - Ralph Truelove * Ancestry.com * No image * The only source so far that says he was married Headstone Application for US Veteran - Ralph Truelove * Ancestry.com Veteran Index - Loy Truelove * Ancestry.com (no image) Category:People Category:Georgia Category:Non-Relatives